Royalty
by verbal-acuity77
Summary: Fiona only wishes she could be his princess again.


She looks down on the fashion show, admiring her good work from up in the lighting and electricity box. She is monitoring the fashion show, due to the fact that Holly J is home resting and Katie is a model.

She sees Katie walk away from the curtain and link arms with _him._

She knew he would be here. She had seen him at Dress rehearsal.

And of course she knew he would be walking with her.

She was adjusting Chantay's dress when she overheard them. He had specifically asked to escort her and she swore she felt her heart die a little bit. For a moment she hoped, _prayed_ that she would say no. But of course, she said yes.

They stand at the edge of the runway for a moment and both of their lips move, speaking words that she can't quite make out. Then, they begin their strut down the runway.

They stop at the end and Katie is all smiles, but Adam seems a bit uneasy. She understands this, she also overheard his reluctance on the tight tee shirt matter and she realizes that he is self conscious. She considers offering to sew it wider for him, but she figures he would just politely decline, and she isn't quite sure that she can form proper sentences when she is around him.

Sometimes it amazes her what an amazing guy Adam is. And _yes_ he is a guy, it shouldn't matter what anyone says. He is willing to do anything just to get close to the girl he likes. She remembers briefly when she was the girl he did things for.

Adam did one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for her, and that was getting her clean. Sure her mother, Holly J, and others were involved, but Adam's voice became the extra push she needed. Adam's opinion was the only one that mattered.

The astounding applause for the two brings her back to reality. The crowd seems to love Katie and Adam out of all the other models. They smile one more time before turning and walking back. She gives a small smile. They look like royalty, wearing fancy clothing while others cheer from all around them.

Suddenly, as quickly as it came, her smile disappears. She wishes she were home with Holly J, helping her and nursing her back to health. She wishes she had allowed Ms. Oh to monitor the show. She really wishes she didn't have to see Adam so happy with another girl. She sighs quietly, tapping a freshly manicured hand on the table in front of her. She thinks for a moment, before looking around, picking up her bag, and walking out of the small room. No one will notice she left. If anyone questions her, she'll just say she left the moment it was over to escape the hustle and bustle of the departing crowds.

Her heels click quickly as she opens the door and make their way into the silent hallway. Before the door closes though, she spares a parting glance.

She sees them both, and he's smiling like she hasn't seen him since he was with her. His face is momentarily blocked by the number of people that are trying to talk to him. When she can finally see him again, he is posing for a yearbook picture with his arm around Katie and their faces pressed together.

She looks away and the tears she has kept since she first saw him at the beginning of the show finally break free, streaming down her face like a waterfall. The taxi cab she has called earlier pulls up just as she makes her way down the steps. Despite her sorrows, she can't believe her luck on that. She climbs into the cab and at this point she sobs even harder when it hits her that Adam isn't going to put his hand on the door to stop her and try to talk to her. He is too busy in their, being a prince with Katie. She pulls her knees up to her chest as the cab pulls away from the school. The sobs rack through her body and she can't wait to get home and cry herself to sleep.

Yes, it appears that Adam is royalty. He is a prince.

Fiona only wishes that she could be his princess again.

**. . .**

**Yeahhh so that was pretty OOC considering the fact that Fiona is a lesbian. I just wanted to get this out, because I've been feeling a lot of Fadam sadness lately. **


End file.
